


Coming Home

by ZaiaFantasy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, Phone Call, baby watcher, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiaFantasy/pseuds/ZaiaFantasy
Summary: Short drabble - Giles has been away a few weeks demon hunting and calls his wife to say he's coming home.





	Coming Home

It’s late, and dark, but the rain’s finally let up by the time he makes it somewhere his cell phone finds reception. He presses one hand to the wound at his side, still seeping blood despite the bandages. He’d have gone to the local hospital if it hadn’t meant being away from her all the longer. He sees the bars on his phone and smiles for the first time in a few weeks. Breathing a sigh of relief, stifling the pain, he takes out his phone and hits one on the speed dial. She picks up after two rings. 

“Hello,” he lets out a long exhalation, trying not to let his voice shake with cold and exhaustion. “It’s me.”

“I don’t think I know a me,” she teases.

“Not tonight, love. I’m bloody exhausted.”

He can almost see the contrite look over the phone line. A pause. “Sorry. Is the problem taken care of?” 

“The nest is gone. I doubt they’ll be reforming it any time soon.”

It had taken weeks of observation, planning. He’d opted to do this by himself, against protest, because the majority of their group was needed elsewhere. The magic he’d needed had taken more than he thought it would and he slumped onto a bench, little minding if the seat of his coat was wet by it. As if seeing it, she asks. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’ll live.”

“Rupert, you promised to be careful.”

How can she sense these things? No matter how brave the front she always skips his defenses to the heart of the matter. It’s infuriating sometimes, but also one of the best things about her. He trusts her with everything that he is. She’ll find out sooner than later so it’s better to be honest now while there’s still a chance concern will trump anger. 

“I was careful but these are demons we’re talking about and forgive me but I wasn’t blessed with a Slayer’s abilities.”

She sighs. “That’s exactly what I said when I offered to come with you.”

He can feel her ramping up, possibly worried and frustrated by being alone, no more than he expected. It didn’t suit her as much now as it used to. He’d watched the wonderful change as they’d courted, feeling her become someone that needed someone else slowly but surely. It was a revelation when he woke to find she’d crawled into bed with him, of her own volition, and had fallen to sleep curled against his body. He’d been awakened in the night by her in the past for, well, other reasons. This was the first time she’d cared to join him just for the company. 

“Please,” he begs, “let’s not fight. I’m hale enough and coming home as soon as I can catch a flight.”

“That’s good. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, love, more than you know.”

He can’t wait to be in her arms away from the heavy, humid air of this place. A continent between them is far from ideal. He twists the gold ring on his finger, a promise to love until death does them part, and remembers why he’s doing all of this. There’s a brief squall in the background and a genuine smile crosses his features. 

“How’s Charity?”

“She’ll put herself back to sleep in a second. Just went down a few minutes ago. I swear, this kid doesn’t sleep much, like her dad.”

He chuckles, shaking his head and ignoring the pain that ignites in his side. He’s missing middle of the night diaper changes and three am feedings. As difficult as it sounds to lose sleep he’s also missing quality time bonding with his newborn daughter, the very reason why he’d forbid Faith from coming along on this mission. Sure enough, the momentary disruption dies down and she breathes out another low sigh. 

“I should hit the hay while she’s down.”

“Yes, yes of course, darling.” He nods, though she can’t see it. “Rest well.”

“Get back here, damnit,” she pleads. It breaks his heart. “This month and a half shit is too long.”

“The first flight I can get, dearest, I promise. I’ll be home before you know it.”

She sniffs, he can tell she’s crying by the altered tone in her voice, the telltale sniffles. That, too, breaks his heart. 

“Ah, love, please don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it!” she complains, “these stupid hormones!”

“You dear, sweet thing.” He falls for her all over again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Try to sleep. I’ll be home quick as I can, I promise you. Come hell or high water, Faith, I’ll always come home to you.”


End file.
